Lists of Areas and Rides in fanon Universal Theme Parks
Lists of Areas and Rides Main Studio Entry * A Journey Through Universal Films and Its Licensed Properties Throughout the History - A dark ride which take guests through Universal films and its other limited properties. * A Journey Through HBO TV Shows with Buster Moon and Buzz - A motion-based AGV trackless dark ride that takes guests through HBO TV shows, has two separate vehicles called "Popcorn" (one that takes guests through live-action TV shows, like, Game of Thrones, True Blood, Freshman Year, etc.) and Kids n Family (the other that takes guests through childrens' HBO TV shows, like, Crashbox, Sesame Street, etc.), and hosted by Buster Moon from Sing, and Buzz from Beat Bugs. * The Great Universal Limousine Thrilling Attraction * Universal MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Intamin/Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on The Beatles, Motown, Bob Dylan, rock music, disco music, 80's music, 90's music, 2000's music, 2010's music, traditional pop music, Lazy Town music, musical numbers, hip-hop music, rap music, reggae music, ska music, Christian music, country music, classical music, international music (eg. Spanish music, Icelandic music, especially Lazy Town songs in Icelandic language), children's music, oldies but goodies music, Elvis Presley, Burt Bacharach, Elton John, and Michael Jackson. ** It comes in different versions: *** Universal MusiCoaster Starring The Beatles *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Motown music *** Universal MusiCoaster Starring Bob Dylan *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Rock music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Disco music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring 80's music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring 90's music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring 2000's music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring 2010's music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Traditional Pop music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Lazy Town music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring musical numbers *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Hip-Hop music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Rap music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Reggae music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Ska music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Christian music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Country music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Classical music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring International music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Children's music *** Universal MusiCoaster Featuring Oldies but Goodies music *** Universal MusiCoaster Starring Elvis Presley *** Universal MusiCoaster Starring Burt Bacharach *** Universal MusiCoaster Starring Elton John *** Universal MusiCoaster Starring Michael Jackson * The Mummy's Horror House - An attraction mixed with a walk-through attraction and dark ride attraction focusing on all horror films from Universal Pictures, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over the Loud House" from The Loud House. * E.T. Adventure * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * WaterWorld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Jaws: The Ride * The Fantastic World of Universal Studios - A motion simulator ride that the guests fly through Universal Island Worlds Oklahoma with celebrities, animated characters, Harry Potter characters, and Transformers characters. * Life Will Be a Musical - A 3-D musical film starring Steven Spielberg, Max, Duke, Nintendo characters, Buzz from Beat Bugs, Gru, Dru, Lucy Wilde, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Mel, Simpsons family, Nickelodeon characters, Cartoon Network characters, BFDI characters, Lazy Town characters, Buddy, Darnell, Manny, Sid, Diego, Blu, Jewel, Peanuts characters, Ferdinand, DreamWorks characters, Sesame Street Muppets, VeggieTales characters, and MLP characters. * Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! - (!)- A night time Fantasmic-like show themed to Woody Woodpecker Theme: Woody Woodpecker Map Info: See the forces of good and evil battling it out in Woody's dream during this nighttime, outdoor extravagant musical. New York * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue ** Snoopy the Musical ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown ** Annie: The Musical ** Shrek: The Musical ** Sing: The Musical * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure * NBC Center - A indoor interactive attraction. * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A Motion Simulator attraction inspired by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack! * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A motion-based trackless dark ride similar to Ratatouille: The Adventure, but inspired by The Secret Life of Pets. * Revenge of the Mummy - A Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster with the mixed version from Orlando and Hollywood. (Trivia: The ride building is based off the museum building.) Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack - An interactive dark ride inspired by Men in Black. * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the film with the same name. * Robocop: Protecting the Future - An EMV Dark Ride based on Robocop films. * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. * T2-3D: Battle Across Time - An attraction mixed with a 3-D film and a live action show. * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark - A dark ride with the same technology from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. * Space Fantasy: The Ride Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged - A dark ride shared from the Orlando park. * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! - A dark ride/special effects ride that simulates an 8.3 earthquake in a subway station. * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster - A Steel Launched Premier Rides roller coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster, but inspired by the first Fast & Furious film. * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show - A live stunt show attraction inspired by the third Fast & Furious film. Town Square * 20th Century Fox/Columbia Pictures/Paramount Pictures/Universal Pictures/Warner Bros. Film Festival * Universal Cinematastic Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids * Yellow Submarine * Planet Coaster: The 4-D Experience * Tooniversal Moments Beat Bugs Garden * Beat Bugs 4D - An attraction mixed with a 4D film and a motion simulator ride, and based on the show with the same name. * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster - An Intamin Accelerator Coaster with songs from Beat Bugs. * Beat Bugs Talent Show Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Trio Coaster * The Road to VillainCon * Freeze Ray Sliders Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl Krustyland * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-Off * Death Drop * Happy Little Elves in Panda Land * Krusty's Giant Wheel * Krusty's Haunted Condo * Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth * Radioactive-Man: The Ride * Scratchy's Flea Dipper * Tavern on the Scream * Tooth Chipper * Tunnel of Love * Unoriginal Log Ride * Viking Boat Ride * Wet & Smoky Stunt Show Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Theaters ** SpongeBob 4-D ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue * Fiery Fist of Pain * SpongeBob SquarePants: Road to Everywhere * Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. * Rock Bottom Plunge * Escape from the Haunted Condo * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: The Ride * Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Jellyfish Flyers * The Great SpongeBob TV Special Ride Cartoon Network Planet * Mojo's Robot Rampage! * Twisted with Bliss * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * Teen Titans GO! Rise of Slade * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure * OK K.O!: Level Up! * Let’s Play Sports! * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake * Finn Flyers Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. * IDFB: The Ride - A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI Theme: IDFB Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Cake At Stake - A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Firey's Handglider Adventure - A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark Theme: Firey from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Leafy's YoyleCars - A bumper car ride Theme: Leafy from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Dream Island - A kids water play area Theme: Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: No * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! - A kids coaster Theme: Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Greasepit * Inside and Out of Greasepit - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion simulator ride based on Buddy Thunderstruck. * Out to the Race and Back - a Premier Rides steel enclosed launched coaster similar to Revenge of the Mummy, but inspired by Buddy Thunderstruck. * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile: The VR Experience An indoor VR-motion rollercoaster inspired by the film with the same name. Land of Ice Age * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Buck's Flying Dinos * The Virtual Reality Adventure through Ice Age films Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a Shoot-The-Chutes/Dark ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. ** Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time - A High Speed Dark Ride which is a clone of the versions at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Universal Studios Detriot. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a log flume ride TBA. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- TBA. * Petrie's Flight- a roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. * Dino-Vision 3D- a 1995 3D film TBA. * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride. * The Land Before Time Movie Theater The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriph * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Mythicarousel * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - A motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. * Ministry of Magic * Harry Potter coaster experience Universal KidZone Wonderland Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. Map Info: Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * If I Ran the Zoo Planet Snoopy * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty's Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers Big Idea Land * VeggieTales: The Story Tour - a boat/dark ride features the characters from VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. * Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junoir sized rollercoaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Flight of the Rockhopper PBS Kids PlayLand * NOVA Experience - A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA Theme: NOVA * Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show. * Liberty's Kids Live - an animatronic film/show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids and tells guests the history of America. * Cyberchase 4D - A 4D show based on the 2002 show Cyberchase * Thomas and Friends The Ride - A train ride based on Thomas and Friends. Theme: Thomas and Friends * Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast - A river rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. Theme: Thomas and Friends Height restriction: 38" * Ryan's Big Coaster - A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. Theme: Thomas and Friends Height restriction: 46" * PBS Center - an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. Theme: PBS TV shows 123 Sesame Street * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase - A suspended dark ride Lazy Town * The Revenge of Robbie Rotten with Sportacus & Stephanie - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion-based dark ride based on LazyTown. * Lazy Town Singing Competition * Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. * Lazy Town Extra: The 4-D Experience Universal GirlZone Wonderland Equestria * The Funtastic World of My Little Pony- a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. * Journey Through Seaquestria- a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster Ever After High Monster High Barbie Land World of Roblox * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby round ride * Wet play area Hyrule * Hyrule Castle attraction Worldwide Odyssey * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience Donkey Kong Jungle * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area Pokemon Cit * Pokemon Training Academy Activision Multiverse * Drive Through Skylands with Spitfire - A steel launched coaster. * Glide Through Skylands with Stormblade - A suspended roller coaster. * Dive Through Skylands with Dive-Clops - A MACK Rides Water Coaster * Crash Bandicoot's N.Sane Joyride - A steel wild Mouse spinning roller coaster Similar to Primeval Whirl * Spyro's Kingdom Quest - A Rail suspended dark ride omni mover/roller coaster * Call of Duty: The Ride - An interactive dark ride based the game Call of Duty. * The 2600 Fly Back - A Zierer Wave Swinger based of the Original Activision games from the Atari 2600 Pacopolis * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Ride Space Station SEGA * Sonic Dash Rabbids Land * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All The DreamWorks Experience Modern DreamWorks Plaza * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride * Pandamonuim: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Trolls LIVE! Far Far Away * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale: The Virtual Reality Experience Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride Boovsland * Home: The Ride * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party Classics Town * Mr. Peabody and Sherman Time Travel Mission * Rocky and Bullwinkle's Airline Madness * Harvey and Gold Key's Boardwalk Games * Under Dog Coaster * Felix the Cat's fun Wheel * Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls Piqua, Ohio * Go, George Beard! * Captain Underpants Flight